Crazy Frisky
by mAu0103
Summary: One Shot - 8x05 Slightly AU adjusted/extended pool table scene


Disclaimer; I do not own anything.

* * *

**Crazy Frisky**

"Ohh, look at that!" Haley feigned innocently as she pushed one of the balls into the corner pocket. She didn't really care whether Nathan made the shot or not. Her hormones was making her body completely out of control today. To put it simple, she was horny as hell, and the only one who could help her scratch her itch, was Nathan. And she needed him now, before the sexual frustration she had going on would make her explode into a million pieces.

"Okay, I do like this game." Nathan said and smirked halfway, just as Haley flung her arms around his neck and attacked him with her lips.

He placed one of his hands on her waist and pulled her body flushed into his, feeling her slightly protruding baby bump poking his stomach, which made him smile against her lips. He'd almost forgot how she was like when she was pregnant. Her insane roller coaster of mood swings was not always just as fun, but this hormonal version of her was making him thank himself for knocking her up again. Of course, he loved Haley no matter what mood she was in, but oh my God, this particular mood was definitely one he would never grow tired of.

He couldn't help but groan as he felt Haley rake her nails across his scalp and then tug slightly on his hair, before she slid her hands down over his chest.

"Hales…" He coaxed out when she moved her lips away from his and connected them to the underside of his jaw.

The delicate touch of her soft lips, combined with her hot, tingling breath on his skin made his entire body react in an instant. And when she moved her hands further down his chest and over his abdomen, just as she started to suck on his adams apple, his grip tightened around the pool stick he was holding.

He felt her hands trace around the waistband of his jeans and slip slightly under his shirt to connect with his already burning skin. "Are you sure you want to do this here?" He managed to ask, even though his mind was clouded and completely consumed in what she was doing to him right now.

Haley kept sucking and nibbling around his adams apple before soothing it out with her tongue, while she traced her fingertips at his scorching skin just above the lining of his jeans.

"Mhmm, I want you." She mumbled hotly against his stubbly skin while she kissed her way to the side of his neck and towards his ear.

Nathan gripped harder around her waist as the vibration of her voice against his skin sent tingles up and down his spine.

He clenched his eyes shut when she grazed her teeth over the skin right below his ear before she suddenly took his earlobe into her mouth and tugged lightly on it.

"What if someone walks in here, Hales…?" He asked just as her hands found the buttons of his jeans and started to undo them.

"So let them watch…" Haley whispered seductively before licking around the shell of his ear just as she popped open the last button of his jeans.

She moved her palms under his shirt again and felt the taunt, ripped muscles of his abs tickle her skin, before she moved them back down to the waistband of his boxers, making sure to rake her blunt nails across his skin as she did so.

"You're crazy." Nathan groaned and almost choked when he felt her nails dig into the skin of his abdomen.

"If by crazy, you mean horny for you, then yes, I am…" She whispered hotly against his skin just as she slipped her hand into his boxer and wrapped her hand around his length, making him groan out loud.

At the feel of her hand closed around his now painfully hard member, every single concern about someone walking in, immediately disappeared, and a desperate need of her coursed through his veins like fire in dry grass.

"Yeah, I never said I didn't like it…" He moaned and jerked his hips involuntarily into her hand as she continued to stroke him.

"Come here." He whispered huskily and shoved the pool stick to the floor, the sound of it hitting the parquet echoing through the room, before he cupped her cheeks and found her lips.

He didn't waste any time as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, earning himself one of those insanely hot moans to escape her as his tongue found hers.

His hands then slid down the curves of her body, before tracing them back up to her breasts. He cupped them through the fabric of her top and started to knead them gently while his mouth assaulted her warm, soft lips.

Haley groaned and flinched slightly when Nathan cupped her already sore breasts. But the tiny, initial discomfort was soon exchanged with the most incredible sensations shooting through her body, making her shiver in pleasure.

She could feel the heated pool in the pit of her stomach swirling around, causing her knees to almost give out.

Nathan felt himself already getting closer to the edge, and moved one of his hands to still her movements. "Baby, you've got to stop." He panted heavily and leaned his forehead against hers.

He smirked down at her when he saw her tongue trace across her lip, and her deep, brown orbs shining back at him with pure, unadulterated lust.

She raised herself on her tip toes and nibbled softly at his bottom lip while she moved her hands up his abs and chest under his shirt. "You can be quick, right?" She looked into his eyes and bit down seductively on her lip, while her hands moved around to his back and fell down to his butt, giving it a tiny squeeze.

She noticed his already darkened eyes turn into an even darker shade before he dipped his head down and hovered in front of her lips, his hot breath fanning out across her face.

"What do you think…?" He growled huskily right before he closed the gap between them and attacked her lips again.

He soon moved his hands to the waistband of her shorts and popped open the buttons before he pushed it down over her hips along with her panties and let them fall down in a pool around her ankles.

He traced his fingertips up the sides of her thighs, over her hips and rested his hands at her waist, without breaking the kiss.

"Turn around." He mumbled against her lips in a demanding tone, causing shooting sensations to fire down Haley's spine, making her even wetter than she already was.

She loved when he took control like this. His scratchy, deep, sexy voice along with the intense look in his eyes made her entire skin to bubble with anticipation.

She pulled back slightly from his lips and pulled her lower lip in between her teeth as she looked into his eyes through her eyelashes. She slowly stepped out of the shorts and panties that rested around her ankles, completely transfixed by his gaze and felt the grip of Nathan's hands tighten at her waist.

She was about to turn around when all of a sudden Nathan lifted her off her feet and twisted her around, making a short squeal to erupt her in the process, before he placed her back down in front of the pool table.

She quickly placed her hands in front of her at the table to support herself, and felt her heart rate pick up in speed when Nathan stepped closer to her from behind.

Nathan moved his hands down over her hips and traced imaginary circles with his fingertips at the side of her thighs, before he stepped in between her legs and pushed one of her feet to the side to give himself better access.

Haley turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder and let out an inaudible gasp when she met his hungry eyes. She felt herself becoming ridiculously desperate for him right now and wanted him to stop the teasing and simply have his way with her.

Nathan smirked at her when the familiar, red blush exploded across her face, knowing that she was just as turned on as he was. He quickly pushed his jeans and boxers halfway down so they were resting right above his knees, before he licked his middle finger and moved it to her wet folds - his eyes still locked with hers.

"Oh God…!" Haley moaned when she felt Nathan's finger trace through her slit and dip slightly into her.

Nathan leaned his chest into her back and brushed the hair away to expose her creamy, soft skin before he leaned down and placed a wet kiss at her weak spot right below her ear.

"Nathan…" Haley breathed out and wiggled her hips against his hand. "I need more…" She choked out when he continued to circle his finger barley inside of her in a teasing manner.

He withdrew his finger and took a hold of himself, giving himself a few pumps for good measure before he directed his aching member against her entrance.

"You asked for it, baby." He breathed hotly into her skin and slowly pushed inside of her, making them moan out loud simultaneously by the amazing sensations that shot through their bodies, of being so intimately connected again.

"God, you feel so good…" Nathan groaned as he started to move slowly in and out of her, while he moved his lips lazily over the soft skin at her neck.

Haley reached one of her hands behind her and placed it in his hair while she tilted her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. The mixed sensations of him moving in and out of her, and his lips combined with his hot breath on her skin, made her body go completely into overdrive. "Don't ever stop…" She moaned as the continuous series of tingles spread throughout her body, causing the impending orgasm to build in record time.

Nathan moved his hands to her hips and inched them slowly up the sides of her body, bunching up the top as he did. He pulled away from her neck and glanced down, only to get even more spurred on as he caught the magnificent sight of himself withdrawing and then disappearing into her again in a slow pace.

And just when he didn't think that he could possibly get any more turned on, he moved his gaze a few inches up and rested them on her lower back.

There they were.

The numbers in black and blue.

His number.

They were staring right back at him, making him subconsciously increase the pace and slightly shift the angle so that he hit even deeper within her.

He moved one of his hands from the resting position at her hip to the center of her lower back and gently touched the ink with his index finger.

"Fuck, if you only knew what you're doing to me, Hales…" He groaned out as he started to feel the tell tale sign in the back of his spine, leaning forward again and connected his lips to her skin at her shoulder.

Haley felt him change the angle and increase the pace, making him hit her in an unbelievable sensitive spot that caused her to almost lose her footings. She clenched her hands into fists at the table and started to clench her inner muscles at every upstroke, wanting him to come with her.

And by the sound of his deep, ragged voice and the touch of his finger at her tattoo, she felt the explosion of a mind numbingly pleasure that shot through every fiber of her body as she hit her peak, letting his name fall off of her lips in a ragged moan.

Nathan followed suit a few thrusts later and collapsed against her back, as she felt him twitch and empty himself inside of her, increasing the power of her own orgasm.

Haley fell down on top of the table as she tried to gather her breathing, loving the feel of Nathan's weight on top of her pressing her into the green-clothed, hard surface.

After a few moments, Nathan kissed the side of her neck as he pulled out of her, before he straightened up and pulled up his boxers and jeans. He moved his eyes back at Haley's spent body, still draped over the table. Her breath was still somewhat heavy, and he could see her trembling ever so slightly.

"Are you okay, baby?" He asked and hunched down to get her panties and shorts.

He carefully lifted one of her feet and placed it through the opening of her clothes, before he did the same with the other one. After he'd pulled it up and gotten her dressed again, he heard her sigh out loud.

"Baby?" He asked again and placed his hand on her back, rubbing it softly up and down.

Haley's head was still spinning after what she could only remember, was one of the most intense orgasms she'd ever had. Her lips formed into a lazy, content smile when she felt Nathan starting to dress her along with his worried voice. Leave it to him to actually be worried about her well being after making her feel like this, she thought and let out a sigh, still in the need of a few more seconds before she could find her voice.

"That was…" She started while she pushed her body off of the table and turned around to face him. "…absolutely amazing, Nathan. Mind blowing, even." She said and felt tingles from the aftershock of her orgasm still crawling under her skin.

"Oh yeah?" Nathan smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body close to his. "I guess we can cross off your studio from our list now." He spoke low and wiggled his eyebrow at her.

"I suppose we can." Haley laughed and laced her hands around the back of his neck.

She moved her head close to his and hovered in front of his lips, licking her own as she stared deeply into his eyes. "Well, until next time then, sailor." She said before she moved out of his grasp and smacked his ass lightly as she slowly walked away from him, leaving Nathan completely thrown off.

"What just happened?" He asked slightly baffled and turned around.

"Your work here is done, mister. Mama's got to work and make sure we get dinner on the table." Haley teased and couldn't contain her laugh by the look on his face. "But thanks for...umm, helping me out though." She added with a smile and winked at him.

Nathan narrowed his eyes playfully at her and shook his head. "You're a wild minx, Haley James." He chuckled softly. "But somehow I'm not even mad for being used like this. Always at your service, baby." He added and winked, making her break out into another laugh.

Yeah, he could definitely getting used to his wife being pregnant again, he thought and smirked her way.

* * *

**AN**; I know, another one already...sorry! Unfortunately, I couldn't stop writing once I started. But this is how the scene should have been, right? Or something like this, instead of having Brooke and Mia waltzing in and ruining the moment.

I hope you all liked it, and as always, thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
